Present visual simulation technology does not provide for all the necessary variables to simulate the real world completely. Therefore, the actual display obtained must be a trade-off among the various parameters available. In a simulator wherein a wide angle field of view is desirable, or where the image is presented in proper orientation with the viewer's head at all times, such as a head mounted display, an enormous volume of data must be transferred in the image if full detail is given for the entire possible area to be viewed. However, it is not necessary to provide a high detail scene in a non-look direction to obtain realism. System designs therefore should be tailored to match the resolution capabilities of the human eye, thus eliminating unnecessary detail in areas of the display not looked at. The present invention is particularly useful in designing dual channel projection apparatus.